Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter two
Chapter two of Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party. Story After the Jungle-Aces were briefed on what they need to do for their camping-simulation, they all disperse back to their intended destinations of choice for camping in: those that already have camping equipment simply head to retrieve their PJs, while those that didn't received some from their trainers. Kit and Rey already have some gear, so they return home to get their pajamas. "So what's this training like?" Baloo wondered while watching the teens pack their essentials, "it's supposed to be like in an actual battlefield: when on a mission and you need to sleep while doing it, normally one person would stand guard for danger" Kit explained, "you're not gonna face any real danger are you?" Rebecca asks concerned, "I doubt it: they'll be camping in an old lot with a treehouse in the middle of town, the odds of a threat coming across them are pretty low" Riven expressed, "yeah what could happen?" Rey jokes, "then why are you bringing your weapons?" Rebecca asked pointing at their weaponry, "eh we were told to as a precaution" Kit shrugged, "oh yeah, I remember doing that during my first time under General-Gigantic, good-times" Riven reminisced, "well we have just about everything, so wish us luck" Rey bids having finished packing and heads off, Kit then fallowing, "I know what you mean" Baloo mutters at them, he too hoped they could get Oscar to go back home. Outside, O'Roarke had been fallowing the teens all-afternoon. He was quite happy to hear Rey will be out camping, but with a bunch of soldier-boys, kidnapping her won't be easy. "A camping trip eh? ironic since I'll be the bear who raids, and yet I'm a bull" he jokes to himself. When the duo head off he fallows. By dusk, the Jungle-Aces have set up their little camp in their lot. They all would be sharing the same tent (except Oscar, who had already set one for himself). By the time they finished the sun had set, so now they have a little campfire going on. At the moment Bert was stargazing up in the clubhouse, Sam was attempting to sneak around stealthily, pretending there were enemies about (and occasionally giving the others a scare), Felix was painting himself in war-paint to attempt camouflage, the rest were having snacks by the fire. "How do I look?" Felix asks showing his painted-body, "like a plant-man" Ernie jokes as Sam childishly sneaks behind Felix and whispers "boo", Felix screamed and jumped ten-feet into the air, much to the other's amusement, all while Felix fell flat on his belly when he landed, making the others laugh, "that's not funny" he yells, "you should've seen the look on your face" Oscar laughs, Felix gets up and sets his sights on Sam, who takes off running with a berserk-Felix chasing and vowing to get even, meanwhile Kit and Rey arrive with sacks, "what you got?" Ernie wonders, "a midnight-snack" Kit announced revealing his sack full of bugs and food that was thrown in the garbage, Rey had the same thing, Ernie Oscar and Bert however were disgusted, and even more so when Kit picked up a stale-burger he found and eats it, "ew, how can you eat that?" Ernie winced, "well we had to eat whatever we could get on the streets" Kit informed, "of course" Bert noted: hobos had to be strong-stomached opportunists to just live at all, he hopes to never experience that, Sam had run over and trips on a rock right in front of the others, Felix grabs him and was about to strangle the rabbit when he saw Rey plop a beetle in her mouth and suddenly felt like throwing up, "what?" she asks with her mouth full, Felix took off and Sam fallows for the same reason. Later they thought about telling ghost-stories or one of their past adventures, though Kit was more concerned about Oscar: the rich-kid certainly doesn't seem to miss home yet, although his mother was clearly the opposite who drives over for a visit. "Uh hi everyone" she greets and presents a salad to her son, "I brought you a salad in case you're hungry Oscar" she offers, "please don't try to talk me into coming back mom" Oscar begged, the others saw she was struggling to accept this, "no, I think living on your own is a positive thing, we-you get over to our house this instant Oscar Vandersnoot I am your mother and you will do as I say" she demanded, yet Oscar still remained defiant, "no" he says simply, angrily she turns to Kit, "I blame you" she suddenly says, "what me?" Kit gasped, "you're the one who suggested Oscar take risks and ever since then his boy chemistry's been all outa whack" she states, "mom I'm perfectly in-whack, I think you should go" Oscar clarifies and suggests, "oh I'm sorry I have to leave" she humors walking towards her limo, but stops just in front of it to face her rebellious-son one more time, "and when you realize this isn't all it's cracked up to be, you'll come home, where I'll be waiting with a big steaming bowl of 'I told you so'" she adds, "I'm not coming home, I live here now" Oscar asserts stubbornly, "eat this salad" she pleads, "I don't want that salad" Oscar rejects, "goodbye" she expressed and stomps into the limo, which later drives off, the other teens scowl at Oscar, "what?" he asks, "that was harsh man, even for you" Rey berates, "look if you spent you're entire-life under her non-stop watching eyes, you'd understand" Oscar counters, "ah come on Oscar, she misses you" Sam argues, "yeah, you really should move back" Felix adds, but this only made Oscar madder, "now you're sounding just like her" he growls and stomps away for some solitude, the others just watch him go helplessly, Kit let out a big "ugh" and sat on a log by the campfire, Ernie joins him, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to miss the old Oscar" he laments, the others couldn't agree more. Later everyone but Oscar was changing into their PJs: Sam wore black-pants and shirt with Space-Riders on them, Felix wore a white-shirt and boxers, Bert only wore a red shirt, Ernie, like Kit only wore bluish boxer-shorts, Rey was wearing a light-orange shirt and light-purple shorts, Kit was wearing dark green-pants, and after putting his uniform in his backpack he walks over to Oscar, who was just sitting on a rock looking at the stars, "sure are a lot of stars out tonight" he remarks awkwardly, drawing Oscar's attention, "yeah I guess" he mutters, Kit frowns and sat beside him, hoping for something to convince Oscar to rethink his choice of living, "you know, I used to stargaze a bit back on the streets" he admits, piquing Oscar's interest, "really?" he replies, "yeah really" Kit responds smiling, Oscar didn't ask why though, but Kit decides to tell him anyway, "know why?" he whispers, Oscar faces him, "why?" he peeps, "I would think my dead parents were up there watching over me, like guardian-angels" Kit answers, Oscar simply nods, Kit now was starting to run out of options, so he hopes to persuade the rich-bear with his last-resort, "Oscar look: I know your mom can be a real pest, but trust me, losing your parents isn't fun" Kit informs, once again Oscar's interests was piqued, "when I lived in the orphanage in Freeport, I would wonder who my parents are and where they were, if they were alive or dead, and why they left me, sometimes I would cry myself to sleep asking those questions, and during every Mother's day and Father's day when I saw any kid bonding with their parents, I'd brake-down in grief, both in the orphanage and on the streets, perhaps the most severe was when I saw a bear-family in a restaurant: a mother a father a son who was about my age at the time and a baby-daughter, the boy looked so happy that it devastated me greatly" Kit adds and closes his eyes, leaking a few tears out, "that's so sad" Oscar comments, "I know, it was the reason why I wanted to adopt and raise Ramón: I knew exactly how he felt, and I didn't want him to experience the misery like me" Kit says wiping his eyes, then faces Oscar seriously, "Oscar I want you to be honest with me, would you really be happy if you're mother died, no matter how annoying she is?" he asks, Oscar looks down, "no" he whispers, as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't bear the thought of losing his mother, Kit smiles and decides to leave, "well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" he bids, Oscar waves at him before looking at the ground deep in thought: sure his mother can be hard to tolerate, but he certainly didn't want her to die or anything like that, maybe he should cut her some slack after all. Later at night, all the teens were asleep, though Rey was squirming: she needed to go to the bathroom, but the problem was, where could she find one around here? her stirring woke Sam, "what's the matter, need to use a bathroom?" he asks, "like crazy, only we don't have a bathroom in this lot" she answers, Sam couldn't resist smiling and rolling his eyes: why do females resent doing their business with trees or bushes or what not? "well, didn't you have to go wherever on the streets?" he asks, pretty curtain she did actually, she and Kit both, "unfortunately yes, and I'm not looking forward to doing it again" she responds, but nevertheless gets to her feet and walks out to do so, Sam shakes his head in amusement, then heard giggling near him, seeing Ernie was also awake, "what's so funny?" he whispers, "the fact that girls always prefer bathrooms over trees and bushes, it's not so bad, I went a few minutes ago before settling down" Ernie responds, Sam starts giggling along with him. Outside the tent Rey was surveying the lot for any signs of danger, but saw nothing other than the occasional moth. Even so it was a little creepy, the only sounds were the crickets frogs and other nocturnal-wildlife. Bravely she walks over to some bushes at the far end of the lot and proceeds to do her business, also keeping a lookout in the process. After she was done she walks back to the tent when a big mammalian-hand shoots out from the shadows and grabs her. Stay tuned for Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction